Unstoppable
by usheringkatie
Summary: Sigyn had so many people telling her that he was no good for her, that he didn't really love her, that he would only leave her, that he was only in this relationship for him. But she knew that they were all wrong; he really did love her just as much as she loved him. She would just have to prove it to all of them. Maybe not now...but the time for that would come.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

When Thor and Loki were little boys, they would play in the gardens of Asgard daily. One day they were playing when Loki saw a little girl sitting all by herself agaisnt a stone wall. This girl looked to be about four or five years old. Loki could tell that her hair had never been cut because of how long it flowed behind her. This girl was sitting with her legs gathered up against her chest. She had her arms wrapped around her legs and she was crying into them.

As Loki looked on her, he couldn't help but feel sorry for whatever was bothering her no matter how small the matter was. He knew that on the inside he always felt the way this young girl looked to be feeling because he always felt so inferior towards his brother. Loki walked up to her and knelt beside her. "Hi, I'm Loki; what's your name?" He said with a smile on his face. He felt a little awkward because the girl didn't respond at all. He attempted to try to make her talk again. "What's wrong?"

This is when she looked up at him. She looked into Loki's eyes to reveal a tear-stained face. He wondered what could possibly go so wrong in such a young girl's life to make her that sad. "Theoric was being mean to me. He stole my doll." She looked back down at her lap. For some reason he didn't know why, this fact made his furious. He was the God of Michief after all. He was always playing tricks like that on people. However, he suddenly felt something towards this girl like if anyone tried to mess with her, they'd have to answer to him.

Loki looked at her with rage in his eyes. "Where is he?"

She told Loki where Theoric was and without a moment's hesitation, Loki went straight to him.

Theoric saw Loki approach and he was about to say something when Loki completely interrupted him, "Where is her doll," Loki demanded from him with anger in his features.

"Why do you care?"

"Why would you want to hurt a little, innocent, girl?"

"I was just having some fun. You're the God of Mischief after all; don't act like you're some sort of saint." Theoric shouted in Loki's face.

"I will ask you one more time." At this point, Loki almost touched noses with Theoric.

Theoric and Loki stared each other down for a few more seconds until Theoric pulled the doll out from behind him and handed it to Loki. Right when Loki touched the doll, he turned around and stormed off.

"Yeah that's right; you better get out of here," Theoric shouted after Loki.

Loki ran back to where the little girl sat; she wasn't there. He looked around, desperately, to see if maybe she was still around somewhere. He spotted her walk away with a woman. He ran after her.

"Hey, wait up!" the little girl heard the voice of the boy who comforted her from before shout. She turned around to see that she was indeed correct. By the time Loki had caught up to her, he was out of breath. He held the doll infront of him. She looked at the doll, then to him, then to the doll again and recieved it. She looked at it for a moment and then quickly embraced him. She let go. "Thank you," she said cheerfully and then ran back to her mother.

"Wait!" shouted Loki.

The little girl turned around to meet his gaze.

"I didn't catch your name."

"I'm Sigyn." She then turned back around and walked with her mother.

"Sigyn," Loki said under his breath. For some reason he didn't know why, he felt something special towards this girl. After she told him her name, he knew that he could never forget it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2****

Since the day that Loki met Sigyn in the garden, they had become good friends. They always found each other in the garden and Loki would watch over her whatever she was doing and would enjoy her company more than anyone elses. As they grew together, Loki always thought of her as a friend and a little sister until the day when she got to be about fourteen. At that time, Loki started to have even deeper feelings for her. He saw how beautiful she had become and that she had grown to be a kind, sweet, young lady. She was unlike any other woman he was use to. Those women were arrogant and did whatever they could to get what they wanted. Sigyn was different. She was quiet and when she wasn't with him she spent a lot of time on her own. This reminded Loki of himself. He also felt that he could tell her anything that was bothering him. He felt that she was the only person who saw him when Thor was around. It actually seemed that Loki had the opposite effect on her than he had on other people. Loki was known as the God of Mischief and at times, he did use his mischief on her to tease her. He enjoyed it when she pretended to let it bother her because it was an excuse to comfort her which was one of his favorite things to do. It was especially nice to comfort her when he started having even deeper feelings for her. **  
**One day, he told her to meet him in a forrest. He told her not to go too deep inside for fear that she would get lost. So, she only went about a quarter mile in the forest looking for him.

"Loki!" she would call. He was no where to be found. She then turned around and saw a huge snake slowly slithering towards her. She was so scared. She stood still hoping that that would make it not bother her.

"Loki!" she called a little softer this time not wanting to startle the snake into doing anything. She slowly started to back up but had to stop seeing as how she has backed herself up into a tree. The snake was ever so close to her when all of a sudden, it vanished. She looked around for a bit and then she smirked. "Loki," she said sarcastivally while rolling her eyes. Then, all of a sudden, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her and she gasped. When she realized that it was Loki, she giggled and then hit him on the chest. "Don't do that," she laughed.

"But it's so much fun to tease you," he said softly to her drawing her closer.

She rolled her eyes one last time before leaving his embrace and sitting on the ground by a tree. "Come join me, Loki," she said patting the ground beside her.

He smirked before he went and sat against the tree. Sigyn sat perpendicular to where he sat. They sat in silence for a while. He looked at her holding a butterfly in her hands and playing with it. He loved how graceful she was with things. It made her all the more beautiful. He looked upon her with longing in his eyes. He so much wanted to tell her how he felt but was afraid that she wouldn't feel the same way and he would end up scaring her away. However, he knew that he had to telll her or else he'd regret it for the rest of his life.**  
****"**Sigyn," he said, softly, to her. **  
**She looked up at him, "Yes, Loki?"**  
****"**I'm really glad that you're my friend. I don't know what I would do without you."**  
**She looked away to hide the blush that crept up to her face. "I feel the same way."**  
**He went and sat directly next to her. "For as long as I can remember, I always felt inferior towards Thor and I always felt that everyone always prefered him. Sigyn... you have made me feel so loved," he said the last part in a whisper.

She stared at him knowing exactly where this was going; it made her feel very excited. He then touched her cheek and knelt his face into her face close enough so that their noses were touching. "Sigyn...I love you," he whispered. He then closed the distance between them by kissing her. He knew that he was going way too fast by kissing her and knew that she would either break the kiss and run away or run away after they broke apart. But he had to kiss her. He had wanted to for so long and couldn't hold it in any longer. It was only a mild, sweet kiss; nothing too passionate. They broke apart and he expected her to run away, but she didn't. She just sat there with a smile on her face. **  
****"**Did that frighten you, Sigyn?" he ask in a whisper with a worried look on his face.**  
****"**No. I was hoping you would do that but never thought you would. I always felt so depressed because I thought that you would never think anything stronger towards me than just how a brother feels towards his sister."**  
****"**No, Sygin; I love you most amorously," he whispered to her.**  
****"**I love you all the same," she said trying not to cry and placing both hands on either side of his face.**  
**He kissed her again except this time deepening the kiss a little more remembering that they were not married and that it would not be proper to ruin her maidenhood. So they sat there kissing one another deeply with his arms wrapped around he waist and her hands placed on either side of his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After that confession, Sigyn and Loki started to spend a lot more time together. It wasn't long until Loki took Sigyn to the place where they had met to have a very special outing with her. Hand in hand, he led her to the very spot in which he saw her crying all those years ago. He then stopped and stood right infront of her. At this point, he held both her hands. He looked down at the ground trying to find the right words to say. Sigyn had a look of concern in her eyes; she did not know why her love looked so nervous. Whenever he looked nervous, it made her nervous. That was how one they were. It was as if they could always feel the others emotion and whatever that emotion was, the other felt the same way.  
Loki looked back up at her. "Sigyn," he said softly to her, "I don't know if you remember but this is the very spot where we met all those years ago."  
"How could I forget?" she said with a smile on her face.  
"I know I could never forget it because you have, are, and I believe always will be, the very best friend I have ever had. That is why I must ask you this one favor." He then proceeded to get down on one knee.  
Sigyn could just feel what was coming and it made her heart race.  
"Since you are the best friend that I have ever had, and because of how deeply I love you, I never want to be parted from you. So I ask you right here, right now; Sigyn, will you be my wife?" As he said this, he removed a small box from his pocket and slowly opened it.  
Tears were streaming down her face at this point and at first she couldn't talk but found the strength to do so. "Of course I will be be your wife, Loki."  
Loki smiled as her placed the ring on her finger. He then proceeded to stand up, pick her up very close into his arms, and spin her around uncontrollably. He then set her down, slowly wiping the tears from her face with his thumb, and then kissed her deeply. It was truly the most bliss that either one of them felt in their whole lives.

Loki returned his fiance safely home. They kissed and embraced one that last time before she entered her home. The moment Sigyn walked in the house, she went straight to her mother and told her the exciting news.  
"Mother, the most wonderful thing has just happened to me," Sigyn said, excitedly.  
"What has happened, dear?" said her mother as she looked up from washing dishes.  
"Loki has asked me to marry him." As Sigyn told her mother, tears started to form in her eyes. Those words brought her bliss.  
Her mother dried her hands and then went to her daughter and hugged her. "Oh, sweetheart, you don't want him," she said in a condescending tone.  
"What are you talking about, mother," said Sigyn stepping away from her mother a little with a look of confusion in her eye, "I love him and I want to spend the rest of my life with him."  
"Believe me when I say that you don't." Her mother tried to embrace her again but Sigyn refused and stepped away.  
"How could it possibly be that I don't want him?" asked Sigyn with a look of anger in her eye.  
"He is a prince of Asgard; they take whatever women they want, use them for their own pleasure, then just leave them. Sweetheart, you should marry someone of your own kind who is of the same class as yours...you should marry Theoric," said her mother trying to sound comforting.

Sigyn could not believe what was coming out of her mother's mouth. She was so angry she couldn't talk but then found the strength to speak from her heart. "Loki is nothing like that!" shouted Sigyn, "He loves me, okay! Theoric is the one who would treat me badly! He always picked on me when we were little and Loki was always there to comfort me and stand up to him!"

"Oh, Sigyn, you're just imagining things," she said in that condescending tone again trying to hug her daughter.

Sigyn quickly shoved her mother away, "No! It is you who are imagining things! I am going to marry Loki whether you like it or not!"  
"Sigyn, I forbid you to marry him," said her mother, sternly.  
Sigyn then turned around and ran out of the house.

She ran hoping that Loki would still be near. She cried out loud as she ran as fast as she could. She was afraid that he had now gone too far for her to reach him. Luckily, she did spot him not too far away. She ran after him as fast as she could. "Loki!" she called after him.  
Loki turned around and found his fiance desperately running to him with a tear stained face. He could not help but worry that something had happened. She ran into his arms and threw her arms around his neck.

Loki pulled himself away from her and searched her eyes for what was wrong. "Sigyn, what is wrong?"

She only stared at him trying to talk but couldn't because she was crying and also had to catch her breath

"Calm yourself, my love, and then speak. Ssshhh," he said rubbing circles on her back.

She calmed herself and then spoke. "My mother said that we can not marry," she sobbed.  
"What?" said Loki with sadness in his eyes.  
"She said that you're only using me for your own pleasure and that I would only become heartbroken if I married you because you would eventually leave me but I know that that is not true and that you do care for me." Right after she said the last word, Loki pulled her face to his and kissed her deeply and desperately. He pulled away and wiped the tears from her face with his thumb. He stared deeply into her eyes, "I swear to you, Sigyn," he said softly to her, "I love you now and I will always love you and I will never leave you." He touched foreheads with her as he said this.  
Sigyn pressed her lips to his and he received it, deeply. He then proceeded to kiss her tear stained cheek and then went down to her neck.  
Sigyn signed into it.  
He then slowly pulled away as a crazy idea struck to his head, "Sigyn...run away with me," he whispered the last part.

She looked in to his eyes and realized that that was the only thing to do as this point if she ever wanted to be happy. She kissed his jaw line and then whispered in his ear, "Take me away."  
Loki then made the both of them suddenly disappear.

They appeared again in eachother arms in Loki's chambers. Her arms were bunched up in Loki's chest and her head rested on his chest. She had never teleported before and it was kind of scary and exciting at the same time.

"You're okay, my love," he whispered to her.

She then looked up and looked around the room.  
"Sigyn," he said.

This immediately caught her attention.

"...marry me tomorrow?"  
She looked into his eyes with look of shock; tomorrow was very soon. However, she didn't care. She only wanted him to be her husband. "Yes."  
Loki smiled before he kissed her. They then separated breathing a little heavily.  
Sigyn looked down looking a little sad.  
"Why do you look so sad, my love," asked Loki worried.  
She didn't answer and just continued to look down.  
"Please tell me," he whispered to her.  
She looked up at him, "My mother will not be at my wedding. I've always wanted my mother to be there."

He looked down and then looked back up at her, "Do you want her to be there?"  
She thought about it for a second. "I guess not in the state of mind she's in right now. I know that she would probably ruin the whole ceremony and make it impossible for it to go on... I wish it didn't have to be that way." She said the last sentence very quietly. A tear then rolled down her cheek.  
Loki kissed it away. "You're not the one who should be sad. You love your mother and all you've ever wanted was to make her proud. She refuses to be proud of you. It's not your fault...please don't be sad my love...I cannot bear to see so sad," He said the last part in a whisper and then continued to kiss her very softly hoping that that would ease her pain. However, she continued to look sad. "You do want to marry me...don't you?" he asked with sadness in his voice.  
At this point she quickly looked up at him and stared deeply into his sad eyes. "How could you ever doubt that? I love you Loki and I always want to be with you." She then kissed him and inbetween kisses she said "Promise me that you will never ask me that again." She then started kissing the corner of his lips  
He then wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back making the kiss more passionate. "I promise," he whispered to her. He then slowed the kiss down and slowly pulled away from her. "Before we get carried away with ourselves, I think I should show you to your chambers for the night," he said smiling.  
She had a look of disappointment on her face. All she wanted was to show Loki just how deeply and passionately she loved him by surrendering her maidenhood to him and letting him have his way with her. However, at the same time, she knew that it wasn't proper and that the first time would be all the more sweet after they were married. "Okay," she smiled back at him.  
"And then in the morning, I will have handmaidens tend to you all day to turn you into the prettiest bride that Asgard has ever seen," he then smirked at himself, "then again...it really doesn't matter what you wear," he then pulled her so close to him that there was no distance between them and whispered in her ear, "you will always be the prettiest bride that anyone anywhere has ever seen." He then wrapped his arms completely around her waist and buried his face in her neck.  
"I love you," she whispered to him,  
He pulled away from her, held her cheek in his hand, touched foreheads with her and whispered back to her, "and I love you." He kissed her deeply one last time before he led her out of the room. "Lets get you to your chambers."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sigyn awoke the next morning and found another woman in the room drawing the window curtains open. She woman turned around to see that Sigyn had finally woken up.  
"Good morning, my dear," said the woman with a smile on her face.  
"Good morning," said Sigyn a little groggily  
The woman went to leave the room and turned to see that Sigyn wasn't following her. "It's time to get up my dear."

Sigyn sat up, "Who are you?."  
"My name is Frigga. I'm the mother of Thor and Loki."  
Sigyn sat there with her mouth hanging open. This was no way to present herself for the first time to her future mother-in-law.  
"Oh, nice to meet you. I'm Sigyn," she said smiling awkwardly.  
"Yes, dear, I know exactly who you are and I know how much my son loves you and wants to be married to you. That is why it is my duty to make sure that everything goes according to plan. Now lets get you out of those clothes, get you into a bath, and then have something to eat." Frigga held her hand out for Sigyn to grasp.  
Sigyn rolled the covers off her, got out of bed, walked over to her future mother-in-law, and grasped her hand. Frigga led her into the attached room that had a bath. Frigga helped Sigyn out of her loose dress and helped her into the tub. Sigyn felt awkward being naked infront of her future mother-in-law but then she remembered the fact that they were in fact both female and there was nothing to be embarrassed about. Frigga dumped a basin of water on top of Sigyn and then proceeded to scrub her hair as Sigyn scrubbed the rest of herself with a sponge.  
"How are you feeling today, my dear? Nervous?"  
"A little I guess."  
"Well I can safely say that there is nothing to be nervous about. Just be happy and excited."  
"I am definitely those things too," said Sigyn smiling.  
"Good."  
There was a moment of silence as Sigyn looked down and realized something; after she was married to Loki, she would then be a princess of Asgard. That seemed really intimidating.  
"Lady Frigga," Sigyn started but was then interrupted by Frigga.  
"Oh please none of that now. Call me Frigga or mother."  
"Okay..Frigga," she said shyly, "is it hard being a princess?"  
"No. Really all a princess does is just sit there and look pretty and I know that you'll have no problem doing that."  
Sigyn smirked. "Okay. I guess that makes me feel better."  
Frigga had a lot more energy than usual. She was getting her son's bride ready for her big day after all. That energy seemed to subside when she noticed that Sigyn seemed a little sad. She knelt down by the side of the tub and lifted Sigyn's chin up with her index finger. "You are going to make a wonderful princess and I know that you will make my son a very happy man," she said softly.  
"I know I already have made your son a very happy man and I love him so very much."  
"I know you do my dear," she kissed Sigyn's brow, "I know." Frigga finished washing Sigyn then helped her out of the tub. She then found clothes for her to wear and then they went out of the room to finish the rest of the things that needed to be done that day.

Sigyn had spent the whole day getting ready and now it was finally time for her wedding. Everyone had come out to see the wedding of the prince of Asgard and to finally see the young maiden that Loki had talked about all the time. The crowd gasped when they saw her because she was so beautiful and so young. She wore a satin, white, dress that flowed behind her in a long train. The dress revealed her entire back and in the front the dress was a v-neck. It wrapped around her neck to keep it on her. Her hair was in long golden ringlets and there were pieces of white fabric that came out of her hair and trailed on the ground. She had white flowers in random spots in her hair. Some thought she was so beautiful that they didn't care how young she was. It was truly wonderful to have such a princess in Asgard. Others did not like how young she was and thought the whole thing was scandalous.  
Tears formed in Sigyn's eyes when she saw Loki standing at the other end. She was happy to see his brother standing at his side. It had been a long time since she had seen Thor. When Sigyn reached the front, Loki placed a kiss on her cheek and wiped her tears away. As he did so, he softly said to her, "You don't want that to be the first thing the people of Asgard see of their new princess, do you?"  
Sigyn chuckled at what he said. It was truly wonderful for Loki to see Sigyn smile. It made her all the more beautiful and it made him so happy to see her happy.  
Odin stood infront of them and married them. The second they were married, before Odin could tell Loki he could kiss his bride, Loki threw his arms around her waist, pulled her right towards him, and kissed her deeply.  
The crowd cheered.  
After the wedding, there was a huge feast and then after the feast Loki and his new wife went up to Loki's chambers slowly hand in hand. She rested her head on his shoulder because she was so tired after all the commotion of the day. They entered the chamber and Loki and his wife walked towards Loki's bed. Before Sigyn could get in it herself, Loki quickly brought her up into his arms having one arm under her legs and the other around her shoulders. She let out a very girlish shriek at this. She wrapped her arms around his neck, "Loki, what was that for?" she said smiling.  
"Is it so wrong that I just want to hold my new wife in my arms?" he asked with a wide smile on his face.  
She only smiled and rolled her eyes at this lame excuse of his. She then went back to resting her head on his shoulder.  
"Are you tired my love?" he asked, softly  
"Yes," she said just as softly as he spoke a second ago.  
He stared into his wife's eyes, "Then just rest in my arms tonight," he whispered.  
"I want so much more before I do that," she said.  
He stared deeply into her eyes knowing exactly what she meant.  
"Loki...kiss me," she whispered.  
Loki slowly pressed his lips to his wife's and then gently set her down on the bed. He laid on top of her making sure to not put his full weight on her. His lips left her lips and went to her cheek, then to her neck, and then he kissed her entire collar bone. She moaned into all of it.

Sigyn woke up the next morning to an empty bed. She looked around on the bed to see if her husband was there and he wasn't. She started to lay back down again when the door opened. She did have her naked body covered up by the sheets but she covered it up to her chin in anticipation. She saw her husband, all dressed in his armour and green cape, come threw the threshold. They smiled at each other as he walked towards the bed with his cape flowing behind him. "Come here, my love," he said softly to her as he took her in his arms the same way he did the other night. He then sat down on the bed and set her on his lap. She had the sheet wrapped around her as she sat on his lap and held it up to her chest.  
"How are you this morning?" asked Loki smiling at her.  
She smiled back at him. "The happiest I've ever been."  
He gave her cheek a light caress. "I'm so sorry I had to leave you."  
"It's okay," she whispered to him.  
He took the side of her head in his hand and gently pulled her to him. He then pressed his lips up against hers. The kiss they shared was slow, sensual, and felt more like only gentle caresses. They pulled away. "Sigyn...last night was the best night of my life," he said to her softly pressing his forehead against her's still having his hand on the side of her head.  
"Mine too." She then picked up her hands from his chest and placed them on his face and kissed him.  
"I really wish we could have a repeat of last night but my brother's coronation is this morning and you need to get yourself dressed...or I could get you dressed," he said with mischief in his voice. He then kissed her neck and tickled the bottom of her butt.

She felt him tickle her there and she giggled. "Loki!" she then slapped his hand away, "You fiend!" She then got up from his lap, giggling, and got dressed herself in the attached room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Later that morning, Loki and Sigyn made their way to the Coronation. They held onto each other's hands the whole way but it wasn't until they actually arrived that Loki felt the uneasiness that Sigyn was feeling. Before they went into the throne room, Loki stepped aside with Sigyn and pulled her so close to him that there was no distance between them and placed a hand on her cheek. "I sense that you feel uncomfortable, my love," he said softly to her, "please tell me what troubles you."  
It took Sigyn a while to answer but eventually did, "I'm really nervous," she finally admitted.  
Loki looked at her with a look of shock and then smiled widely. "Nervous? What is there to be nervous about?" He laughed.  
"I've never been a princess before and I didn't think that I would become one so soon...I don't know what I'm doing," she said looking down, sadly.  
"Sigyn, today all you have to do, and probably what you will always have to do as a princess, is just stand there and look pretty which is quite easy for you seeing as how you are the prettiest girl in the world."  
She thought about what he said and eventually took comfort in it. "Really?"  
"Yes," he said smiling.  
She thought more about what he had said. She realized that Loki would never lie to her. He was the God Lies but he would never do such a thing to her. She also realized that as long as he was at her side, everything would be okay and nothing could ever harm her. He was a prince who was always there to rescue his princess.  
"Then lets get this over with," she said with a confident smile on her face.  
Loki then stepped back and extended his arm out to her. She gladly took it and went into the throne room with him.

Sigyn was at her place next to the husband on the staircase leading up to the throne. Odin was standing at the top of the stairs and Thor was making his way to the staircase. There was so much cheering from the crowd and Thor was of course having the time of his life.

Sigyn looked down at her husband and noticed that he did look a little tense but was trying to hide it by standing there and looking proud. Sigyn knew that he was jealous. He had every reason to be jealous. She was so proud of him for trying to get over it and just be happy for his brother and love him. Loki really wasn't as bad as everyone always told her he was. The only thing she thought to do, and she knew it would bring him comfort, was to take his hand in her's.  
Loki jumped a little at the feeling of his wife's hand going into his; he wasn't expecting it. However, he gladly received it. He looked down at their hands intwined together and then looked up at her to see her smiling down upon him. He smiled back and then looked back towards his brother. She knew that he would have kissed her if only it had been an approprate time.  
Thor finally made it the the bottom of the staircase and Odin made a booming noise with his staff. This made the crowd go silent.

Sigyn wasn't expecting it so it made her jump and gasp a little.

Loki felt his wife's hand tighten around his and so he smiled at her knowing exactly what it was that she jumped at. He thought it was so cute when his little wife jumped from being startled.

Odin asked Thor all these questions about whether he would do what a king of Asgard should do throughout his reign. Thor, of course, swore he would fullfill all those duties as king.  
Odin was about to proclaim his son king and took his time with it.

Thor had anticipation written all over his face; he wanted this badly and wanted it to happen already.

Loki's hand tightened in Sigyn's. Sigyn could feel the tension growing in him. She wanted this to be a happy moment for both brothers. She lifted her other hand and placed it on Loki's slowly caressing his knuckles trying to calm him down.

Loki looked down to see his wife perform this simple gesture and it made him happy. He was truly blessed to have a wife who loved him so much and only wanted him to be happy and content.

Something did come out of Odin's mouth that was suppose to be proclaiming Thor king, but it wasn't. Instead, Odin announced that he could sense something happening in his Treasure Chamber. He stopped the ceremony and told Thor and Loki to follow him.  
Loki turned to his wife before leaving her side, "I'll be back, my love," he kissed her deeply very quickly and then made his way down the stairs.  
Sigyn ran after him, grabbed him by the wrist and spun him around, "Where are you going?" she asked fantically, "will you be safe?"  
"I'll be alright, my love. Trust me." He kissed her one last time before turning back around and leaving the throne room.  
Sigyn just stood there watching him leave as tears fell down her face. _What if he wasn't going to be alright?_

Sigyn went back up to their bedroom. She paced frantically and breathed heavily thinking of the worst things that could have happened and the worst thing that he's probably going through right now. She realized that maybe she was worrying too much. She tried to calm herself by going to the balcony and leaning on the railing to get some fresh air. It wasn't long before she heard the door to the bedroom open. She gasped and turned around to find Loki walking through the threshold of the bedroom door.  
The first thing he saw when he turned around from closing the door was his wife running towards him throwing her arms around his neck. He responded by hugging her around the waist and burying his face in her neck.  
She could feel his warm breath against her skin and sighed. She loved the feel of his breath against her skin. She then broke the embrace to look at him. "Is everything okay? What happened?" she asked frantically.  
Loki looked into her eyes which were dancing wildly with anticipation for his answer. "Everything's fine. Laufey broke into the Treasure Chamber and tried to steal the Casket of Ancient Winters but my father dealt with it and now everything's fine," said Loki.  
Sigyn was very new to this whole princess thing. She didn't know much about what was in the royal family and so was curious to know what this tessearct was. She was too preoccupied with knowing whether he was okay or not to ask. She would learn about such things in time. "So you were in danger?" asked Sigyn with the same worried expression she always wore in situations such as these.  
Loki looked down not wanting to answer that question.  
She knew the answer to that question by the look on his face and it only her more upset. She turned away and walked back to the entrance of the balcony leaning up against it so that he couldn't see her crying.  
He walked up behind her so that he was only about a foot behind her.  
"I know how to defend myself, Sigyn," he then wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck. "How could I ever let anything happen to me as long as I have you to come home to?" He whispered in her ear.  
Her head tilted and her eyes fluttered at his touch. She then turned around, put both hands on either side of his face, and kissed him. "How could I ever let you go when I know that there is a possibility that you could never come home?" she said softly tears streaming down her face.  
He looked at her, searching her eyes. He hated seeing her cry. He put his hand up to her cheek and wiped the tears from her eyes. "We'll discuss this late, my love. I must go now and comfort Thor; he is upset that father wouldn't entertain his idea of going to Jotenhiem to fight back."  
Sigyn was very concerned about this, "If he does go to Jotenhiem, you won't go right?"  
He looked down again knowing that what he would say would only upset her.  
"Loki?" she asked, desperately.  
He looked back up at her, "I would have to go with him because he is my brother and I must do what I can to protect him." He looked into her eyes for a second longer. "I must go now." He then lifted her hand to his lips slowly and longingly kissing her knuckles. He wanted more. He turned her hand around and kissed her wrist. He wanted so much more than that. He turned her hand back around and kissed up her arm, then on her shoulder and then to her neck.

She closed her eyes and concentrated on how good it felt to have his lips on her skin. When she opened her eyes again, she found her husband looking deeply into her eyes. "Please think about my promise to you, my love," he whispered to her.

They stared into each other's eyes for a second longer before he vanished.  
She stared at where he stood for a while. She hated it when he vanished like that. She looked down as she walked to her bed to lay on it. She didn't want to think about what he said. She only wanted him to not get hurt.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6****

Sigyn made her way to her new friend Sif's chambers to seek out wisdom from her. When she arrived, Sif was also walking towards her own chambers.**  
****"**Oh, hello, Sigyn," said Sif, delightfully.**  
****"**Hello, Sif," said Sigyn trying to sound pleasant but failing.**  
****"**Need something?"**  
****"**I needed to talk to someone."**  
****"**Come on in." Sif opened the door and they both walked in. Sif invited Sigyn to sit on the bed. Sif did not sit on the bed. Instead she walked around the room gathering certain belongings that made it seem like she was going out to battle. "What did you want to talk about?"**  
****"**It's Loki."**  
**She sighed. **"**What did he do this time?" said Sif, rolling her eyes.**  
**Sigyn smiled a little at Sif's sarcasm. "He told me that I don't have anything to worry about when he goes off to battle. He said that he would always come back for me but I just don't trust him. What if he doesn't return?" Sigyn looked at Sif and noticed that Sif looked a little uneasy about something. **  
**Sif turned and sat on the bed beside Sigyn and placed a hand on Sigyn's hand. "It's completely okay and normal for you to worry about him in those situations. It means that you love him. At the same time, he still wants you to be happy. So it's okay to worry, but just don't let it make you miserable when he's gone."**  
**Sigyn looked down feeling a little frustrated, "I don't know how to stop worrying, Sif. I love him so much that I would die if anything happened to him."**  
****"**I think it's going to take getting use to. After he's been gone a couple times, and believe me, it's going to happen a lot,"**  
**Sigyn tensed after Sif said that. She was not prepared to have her husband always be away. **  
**"you will get use to it and learn not to worry as much."**  
**It made the situation a little less frustrating for Sigyn knowing that there was really nothing she could do but just wait. **  
****"**Okay," she smiled looking up at Sif, "In the mean time...I will try to trust him."**  
**Sif placed a kiss on Sigyn's forehead. "Good. Has he done anything else that bothers you?"

Sigyn looked at Sif skeptically, "No...why?"

Sif took a while to answer. She didn't want to say anything that would hurt Sigyn but felt that something needed to be said. "I don't know. I see darkness inside of him. I just want to make sure that you're happy with him," she said sadly.

Sigyn hated it when people talked this way. Her Loki was kind. Sure she could see that Loki was jealous of Thor but who isn't jealous of their sibling every once in a while. At least he was trying to get over it and at least he loves Thor. He wasn't really as bad as everyone else thought he was.

"He's not like that. He just has normal issues," said Sigyn looking deep into Sif's eyes trying to get Sif to believe her.

Sif didn't quite trust what she was saying and so left it at that. She then got up and started walking around her room again.**  
****"**Are you going somewhere?" asked Sigyn.**  
****"**I am but I will be back in a short time. I must leave now; you can stay in here if you'd like but I must get going now." Sif then went out of the room.**  
**Sigyn sat and pondered something. Why was Sif walking around the room gathering belongings that she would need for battle. It then occured to her that Thor was probably going to Jotenhiem and Sif was going with him. She then remembered that after she told Sif that she was worried about Loki going to battle, Sif tensed up a bit. All of this would mean that Loki was still going with Thor to Jotenhiem and they would be leaving soon. Sigyn stood right up from the bed and bolted out of the room towards the armoury.**  
**

Sigyn arrived at the armoury and stood at the doorway searching for Loki. She spotted him and quickly ran towards him.

Loki heard fast footsteps behind him so he turned around and saw Sigyn running towards him.

She threw her arms around his neck, "Please don't go, my love," she said frantically.**  
**Loki broke the embrace so that he could look at Sigyn, **"**I have to," he whispered to her trying to steady her. He touched foreheads with her. "Please remember what I told you," he whispered to her.

She found it so difficult to trust him in situations such as these. She remembered the wise words of her friend Sif and felt she had no choice but to just give in. "I will, Loki," she said very quietly. There was a moment of silence in which they held each other in their arms and listened to each others steady breathing. "How long will you be away?" she asked.**  
****"**Not long."**  
**There was another moment of silence. **"**Okay," she said.

Loki stared into his wife's eyes for a moment longer and then left her embrace and started to leave.

She stood there just staring down at the place he was standing. She stood there feeling unsatisfied; she needed something before he left, "Loki," she said threw tears.

Loki turned to look at his wife.**  
****"**Before you go...tell me that you will return...and please tell me you love me...with a kiss."

Loki stood there staring at his wife for a moment longer and she stood there waiting for his response. He then briskly walked back to his wife and took her in his arms kissing her passionately. He slipped his tounge into her mouth pouring all his love for her into the kiss. This kiss felt like the longest they ever shared. They had shared so many kisses. More kisses than could be counted. But this one kiss was the one that Sigyn knew she would hold the closest to her heart.

They then broke apart and waited for their breathing to steady. Once they did, Loki stared into his wife's eyes one last time before leaving.

She kept her eyes closed for a moment longer and when she opened them, he was gone.**  
**Sigyn hated it whenever they had to break apart. She wished there was someway they could just stay in each other's arms forever. She stood there letting what Sif said to her run through her head and with that Sigyn could place a smile on her face and know that her love would come back to her. She knew this feeling wouldn't last long. It was one of those hopeful feelings that a person only had for one second, but it was a start.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sigyn took a walk in the gardens to relax and get some fresh air hoping that that would keep her mind off Loki. She didn't want to forget completely for he was still her husband and she still did love him. She only hoped that the tension would wear off.

While walking in the gardens, she saw a patch of roses that were dying. She hated seeing dying flowers. This reminded her of her healing powers which she discovered she had when she was little. She hadn't used them in a very long time so she was out of practice. She was curious to see if she still had them. She walked up to the flower bed and knelt by it. She closed her eyes trying to concentrate. She then hovered her hand over the flower and put a little bit of pressure in her hand but not too much. Too much pressure probably would have caused the flower to experience the opposite affect it was suppose to experience.

She then let go of the pressure and opened her eyes to see what had become of the flower. It was alive again. A smile crept up onto her face because of her accomplishment.

The flower then decided to die again.

The smile from her face disappeared. When she was trying to save the flower, she did feel like there was something missing. She seemed to remember getting this feeling in her hand right before she healed the flower. It was like the feeling you get when you take a deep breath that lets you know that you are ready to exhale. She tried several more times and it took time to find that feeling. After about the seventh try, she decided to stop; it was taking all the energy from her. She felt so tired and night had already fallen so she decided to retire.

Sigyn layed in bed that night wearing a silky, white, low cut, revealing, nightgown that had lacey sleeves that were off her shoulders a little, she couldn't help but think of her family. What were they doing? Were they at all worried about her? Would they ever come looking for her? She hoped they wouldn't. She just wanted to live her new life with the people who she felt actually cared for her. Not the people who seemed to only want to control her life. What if her mother came to Asgard and tried to retrieve Sigyn. Sigyn assumed that her mother wouldn't try if she knew that Sigyn and Loki were married. Sigyn assumed that her mother probably understood that a husband and a wife must dwell with one another and to break them apart would be awful. But what if she didn't understand. What if her mother begged Odin to divorce them? What if Odin saw her side and thought it to be the right thing to do? That didn't matter. She and Loki would just run away in that situation. Of course they wouldn't want to but they would do anything to defend their bond of love. The thought of her bond with Loki never breaking brought her comfort and so she felt relaxed enough to fall asleep in her bed all by herself. She then sat up because she heard someone in the room. She gasped. "Is someone there?" she called quietly. She then heard the noise again but this time it was coming from the other side of the room. She started to crawl out of bed to check and see if anyone was there but then she felt arms wrap around her body and a strong chest push her back to where she was. She shrieked and look directly into the chest of the person who stopped her and placed both hands on the chest. She knew this embrace all too well.

"Did I frighten you?" asked Loki with a smirk on his face.

She threw her arms around his neck, "Loki!" she gasped.

His arms tightened around her waist. "You didn't worry did you?" he said as her nuzzled her hair a little.

She pulled away from him. "A little but not that much."

He placed a kiss on her forehead, "That's a start," he said smiling.

She placed a hand on his cheek and her other hand still rested on his chest. "After you kissed me like that...I knew that there was no way you couldn't return to me," she whispered.

He leaned his face towards her face and tilted his head to kiss her lips, "That's my little princess," he whispered before kissing her ever so tenderly like if he put too much force into it he could easily break her. It did feel that way for both of them in situations like these. Situations in which they held eachother while she was wearing something flimsy and he was wearing his armour. He felt that he had to be gentle towards his wife or else she might break.

She always enjoyed wearing a flimsy nightgown while he wore his armour and his cape. It made her feel even more like a princess who was in the arms of her prince and nothing could ever harm her. He then left her lips and grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled it over her shoulder so that he could smell it. He loved her scent. He then faced her again.

Sigyn looked into his eyes and she thought she saw tears forming in them. She placed a hand on his cheek, "Loki...whats the matter?"

He didn't answer and started to get up from the bed because he didn't like looking vulnerable infront of her.

She pulled him back to her, "Don't do that, love. Tell me what happened."

He looked back to her and a tear slid down his cheek.

She stared at him waiting for him to tell he what was wrong.

"Laufey was going to let us leave without a fight. I tried to get Thor to leave but he was too stubborn. We then faught and it wasn't going well at all. Then father came and got us out of Thor's mess. We came back to Asgard and Odin told Thor that what he just did was childish and he was not fit to be king. He then stripped him of his powers and then he..." Loki could not say what Odin did next.

Sigyn pushed herself closer to Loki at this point, "What happened?"

"...Father banished Thor."

Sigyn could not believe what she just heard, "How cruel," she said. "Do you think that Odin will ever let him come back?"

Loki took time to answer her question. "I don't know, love."

Seeing Loki cry only made her cry, "Everything's going to be okay, Loki...I know it will." She then stared at Loki for a moment longer. "I hate to see you so sad, my love...is there anything I can do?"

He then took her face in his hand and pulled it close to his face, "Let me kiss you like I did a moment ago," he whispered.

She sat there with her eyes closed waiting for him to do so.

He then pressed his lips to hers and his wish was granted. Her eyes fluttered as he kissed the corner of her mouth and then nuzzled her cheek. She then noticed something on the arm of the hand that was on her face. It looked like a really bad frost burn. Her eyes opened completely at this point. "Loki?" she said.

"Yes, my darling," he gasped expecting her to ask him to kiss her somwhere else.

"What's this?" she asked instead.

Once he realized what she was talking about, he stopped nuzzling her neck and slowly brought his face back to look at her. He was a little irritated at her discovering that. He didn't want her to know that he had gotten hurt somehow.

She didn't really care what happened or how he got it, she just wanted him to be healed. She turned herself around so that her back was up against his chest. She held his arm infront of her, closed her eyes, and hovered her hand above where his burn was. She thought back to the incident in the garden that day and tried to remember how she did it then. She felt a lot more pressure this time because it was the arm of a person and not just a flower. If she messed up, she could hurt him instead of heal him. "I can't," she said putting his arm down and feeling really bad.

Loki didn't know what was going on at first but then remembered that she did study a lot about healing when she was younger. He knew that she had to do it a certain way and if she didn't do it the right way, she would damage his arm further. He pulled her hair back behind her and whispered in her ear. "It's okay, Sigyn...I trust you." He then kissed her neck and nuzzled her hair hoping that that would relax her.

It really did relax her. She tried again. She built up enough pressure to heal his arm and then let that pressure out on his arm.

As she did all this, Loki sat there behind her trying to calm her by going back and forth kissing her neck and her shoulder.

She sat there for a moment longer with her eyes closed not wanting to see if she failed or not and enjoying the touch of his soft lips against he skin. She then opened her eyes and saw that she healed his arm. A wide smile graced her lips. "Loki," she said happily trying to get his attention.

He was then brought back to reality and he looked to see what his wife had done.

She then turned herself to face him again. "Thank you," she said softly.

He placed a hand back on her face again, "No...thank you. You have comforted me and healed me tonight. "

Everything he was saying made her smile very softly, "Anything for you, Loki."

"I let someone I love dearly slip through my grasp tonight...Sigyn...I promise you I won't ever do that to you," he said letting his fingers run through her soft hair. "I will never take back what I told you when I asked you to marry me...I love you, Sigyn."

She kissed him before saying, "I love you too," and then continued the kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

That night, Loki held his wife in his arms. She laid up against his bare chest with her arms gathered at her bosom. After the sweet moment they had after Loki's return, they decided to just sleep that night. However, Loki could not sleep. Not only was he thinking about Thor's banishment, but he was also thinking about when the Frost Giant touched his arm and the feeling he got from it. It scared him. He had this weird feeling like maybe he had been lied to his whole life. He didn't want to think about it.

He then felt shaking on his chest. He looked down and saw the reaon for the shaking; his wife was shivering in his arms. Loki sat up and pulled his wife onto his lap. "Sigyn, what's wrong? Why are you shivering?" he said trying to get his wife to look at him by shifting her chin with his fingers.  
"Loki...you're...you're so cold," she shivered.  
He became tense at her saying that. He gathered her in his arms and carried her to the fireplace. He set her down infront of the fireplace so he could cast a spell on it to make flames appear inside. After he got the flames running, he gathered his wife in his arms again and held her as he sat infront of the fire. He looked back down at his wife and slowly stroked her hair, "Is that better?" he whispered to her.  
She nodded drifing back off into sleep. "Yes, thank you." She finally drifted back to sleep and relaxed in his arms.  
Loki smiled down on her and kissed the top of her head. He smiled partly because of how relaxed she was and partly because of the nightgown she was wearing.  
He then looked back at the fire and remembered his worries. Now he had a new problem that only encouraged the old ones; he was now making his wife cold...Could it be? He had to find out tomorrow. For now, he just sat up with his wife in his arms and rested his head on hers hoping that everything would just go back to normal in time.

Loki awoke the next morning to find that he had fallen asleep against the bed. It was so painful to wake up because everything from the previous night had come back to haunt him. He looked down to see that Sigyn was still laying in his arms. He had to know the answers to the questions that were haunting him but at the same time he hated it whenever he left his wife like that. He knew that she would understand. He carefully stood up and laid her back down on the bed. He then pulled the covers back on top of her.

She shifted a little bit in her sleep to get comfortable again.

He gently caressed his wife's cheek, "I'm so sorry, my dearest," he whispered to her. He then placed a kiss on her forehead and left her.

Sigyn awoke about a half an hour later to find Loki not in bed with her. She hated it whenever that happened. She would have prefered waking up and seeing her husband there smiling down on her and feeling his arms wrapped around her pressing gentle kisses on random places of her body. She got up, got herself dressed and decided to look for him. She hadn't gone too far when Sif came running towards her with panic written all over her face.  
"Sigyn, it's happened," she called to her.  
"What has happened?" asked Sigyn with a paniced expression.  
At this point, Sif was right infront of Sigyn, "Odin is in the Odin sleep."  
Without another word, Sif and Sigyn raced down to where Odin was, hand in hand.

Once they arrived, Sigyn searched the room for Loki. Once she spotted him, she bent over by his side, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Is he alright?" Sigyn then looked up and made eye contact with Frigga who was sitting at the other side of the bed.  
Loki was startled by his wife, "Oh...yes, dear, he should be alright."  
Sigyn let out a sigh of relief, "Good. I afraid that.." she stopped in mid sentence and looked down on her husband noticing him being deep in thought. She knelt beside him placing a hand on his cheek turning his head to look at her, "Everything will be okay...I promise," she whispered to him.  
Without saying anything, Loki turned back to look at his father.  
Sigyn realized that maybe now was the time to leave Loki and Frigga alone. She walked out of the room and Sif followed behind.

Sif and Sigyn made their way to where the warriors three were congragated. Once they arrived, Sigyn saw that Fandral was injured. She went over to him hoping that maybe she would be able to help him the same way she helped her husband. "What happened to you?" she asked with sorrow in her voice.

When Fandral saw that a princess was walking towards him and then actually spoke to him, his heart skipped a beat. It was truly wonderful for a man to have the attention of a beautiful princess. "I got shoved into an icicle. It went right through me."  
Sigyn could only feel even more sorry for Fandral because of how he got injured.  
"Are you going to be okay? Please tell me the truth." She said placing a hand on his hand.  
"I'll be alright, my lady; please don't worry about me," he said with a soft smile on his face.  
"If there's anything I can do, please let me know." She then placed a kiss on his hand and walked to where Sif sat.  
Sif could tell that there was something bothering Sigyn, "Are you alright?"

"I feel that there is something else bothering Loki that he won't tell me about. I hate it when he does that."  
Sif looked a little bitter.

"What is wrong, Sif?"

"I don't understand how you can feel so sorry for him. There is so much darkness in him."

Sigyn was confused, "What are you talking about?"

Sif had to think before she spoke so that she could get her point across, "I think that he is using Thor's banishment and Odin's sleep to his advantage."

Sigyn could not believe what she was hearing. Now Sif was thinking like how most people thought about Loki? Was there anyone who was on her side? "Why would you ever think that?"

"Open your eyes, Sigyn, he wants the throne more than anything. He'll do whatever he can to get it."

Sigyn immediately stood up. "Loki could never be so cruel!" she yelled before storming out of the room.  
As Sigyn stormed down the hallways, tears streaming down her face, she tried to ignore what Sif was saying. She had fallen in love with a man full of love and compassion and there was no way that her mother was right in telling her that he was a horrible man. She needed to be by herself at this time and knew that Loki probably did too. However, that night...she had to confront Loki and get out of him what was bothering him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sigyn searched everywhere for her husband that night and finally found him in the gardens. She saw him leaning against the railing of the patio. When she came up behind him, she wrapped her arms around his arm.  
He turned to see her there.  
She looked up at him and placed a hand on his cheek caressing it, "Please tell me what's bothering you," she said with a pleading look in her eyes.  
He stared down at her for a moment longer, "I can't," he said turning away from her and walking down the steps. He suddenly stopped because she came and stood right infront of himp placing her hands on his chest, "Why can't you?"  
He pulled her into his arms and looked down at the ground trying to think of the right words to say. He looked back up at her and revealed that he was crying.  
"Loki," she said breathlessly.  
"I can't tell you because...because you would no longer love me after I told you and... and I can't bear to have you not love me," he said placing a hand on her cheek.

"How could you imagine such a thing? I love you and will always love you no matter what you do...or whatever comes out of those sweet lips of yours." She caressed his lips with her fingertips.

He took her hand in his and placed a lingering kiss on her palm while his eyes were closed. He opened his eyes and rested he hand on his cheek. "Are you sure?"  
She kissed him deeply and then pulled away a little, "Yes," she whispered looking into his eyes.  
He took another moment to tell her. She didn't care if it took all the time in the world. She just wanted to know why the man she loved was hurting so much.  
"Sigyn, ever since that Frost Giant gave me that frost burn, I haven't felt the same. I confirmed it with Odin and..."

_Why was Loki not calling Odin "father?" _Sigyn thought to herself.

Loki looked down not wanting to continue. He then looked back up at his wife, "Sigyn, I...I'm not Odin's son."

Sigyn stared at her husband with a look of confusion in her eyes, "What?" she whispered.

"I am the son of Laufey...I am a Frost Giant."

Sigyn was speechless. Surely this could not be.

Loki then showed Sigyn that his skin turned blue and his eyes turned red.

Sigyn gasped and stepped back out of Loki's embrace. She slowly went back into his arms and touched his cold, blue, cheek.

Loki turned back to his normal form. "I'm sorry I frightened you, darling. I just wanted you to see for yourself. I understand if you don't want me anymore, Sigyn. How could you? You are a fair, beautiful, kind, sweet, and gentle creature...whereas I am a monster. My kind are merciless monsters who kill people and scare children." Loki took his wife's face in his hand, "You deserve so much better than a monster, Sigyn." He then kissed her cheek. "Sigyn, before you leave me..." he then brought their faces so close there was only an inch between them, "...may I please kiss you...one last time?"  
Sigyn could not believe what she was hearing. How could someone who was able to love be a Frost Giant. She was too busy thinking about these things to answer him. Before she knew it, her husband kissed her deeply.

The kiss lasted for such a long time but Loki stopped it earlier than he would've wanted to only because the longer the kiss lasted, the more Sigyn leaving was going to hurt. He pulled away from his wife, tears falling from his eyes, turned around, and walked away.

Sigyn came back to reality and saw that her husband was walking away from her. She ran after him and stepped infront of him. She threw her arms around his neck, "No," she gasped before kissing him passionately. She pulled away, "I'm not leaving you," she then continued kissing him. This felt like the only thing to do to show him that she would never leave him. She then pulled away, rested her forhead against his and placed her hands on his chest waiting for her breath to steady. She looked up into his eyes, "You are nothing like other Frost Giants. You are also kind, sweet, and gentle. You are full of love and compassion...and unlike any other Frost Giant...you are a handsome prince who is always there for his princess."

He couldn't believe what was happening but It he realized that it made sense. How could Sigyn ever do such a thing to a person. She was too kind. It wasn't hard for her to love anyone. This is the why he fell so in love with her in the first place. This was truly one of the happiest moments in his life. Loki wrapped his arms completely around his wife burying his face in her neck. He then teleported them back to their chambers. They pulled away from the embrace and touched foreheads listening to the other's breathing.

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you, my darling. How could I have been so stupid," Loki confessed.

A smile graced her lips. She looked down at the top of Loki's shirt. Her hands slowly moved from his chest to the top of his shirt. She slowly undid only the top part of it and then spread it out so that she could rest her hands on his bare chest. She went back and forth kissing his collarbone, his neck, and his shoulder. She pulled away and stared deeply into his eyes. Her hands left his chest and went to hold both his hands. She slowly led him to the bed. Once they got there, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply pulling him down on the bed on top of her. They laid there breathing heavily as they kissed one another and then Loki's lips travelled to under her ear. She kept her eyes closed and whispered in his ear, "I will always love you."

As Sigyn opened her eyes the next morning she found that she was facing the edge of the bed. She looked down to behold her husband's arms wrapped around her. She turned to see him smiling down upon her. Sigyn placed a hand on his cheek, "You didn't leave this time," she smiled at him.  
"No...I didn't," he placed a soft, sweet kiss on his wife's lips. "I'm so happy you didn't leave me, Sigyn," he said after he pulled away.  
"How could I have? You have dominated my heart and I can't resist what my heart tells me to do when it comes to you," she said letting her hand caress his cheek. She then leaned closer. "My heart will always belong to you, my love," she whispered before kissing him.

There was a knock on the door  
"Yes!" Loki called as he moved to her neck. Sigyn let out a quiet giggle.  
"Your mother requests your presence!" called a guard from the other side of the door.

"Tell her I'll be right there," he said taking a break from kissing his wife's neck. He went back to her lips.  
She pulled away. "Go; your mother needs you," she whispered to him.  
"Alright," he said sounding a little disappointed. He kissed under Sigyn's ear and whispered something raunchy to her.  
She let out a loud giggle, "Loki!" She lightly hit his chest which made him smirk at his victory of making her react like that before crawling out of bed.

"_Why did he always have to slide mischief into our sweet moments," _She thought to herself. But then again, his mischief was also sweet.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sigyn got up an hour later. As she was sitting up, she felt nauseas in her stomach. She clutched her stomach and felt like she needed to just lay back down. She layed down and moaned but then heard a knock on her door. "Yes!" she called not wanting to get up.

"Lady Sigyn, I must come in!" called the person from the other side of the door.

She sat up again and felt better; it was magical. She put the thought aside and then got up, put a robe on, and answered the door.

The maid curtsied, "King Loki has sent me to adorn you as a queen would be adorned," said the maid.**  
**Sigyn stared at her with a confused expression.

"May I come in?" said the maid raising an eyebrow.

Sigyn came back to reality. "Yes come in," she said giving the maid room to enter. She closed the door, "Did you say, King Loki?"**  
****"**Yes. Since King Odin is in the Odin sleep and Prince Thor is banished, the rule has fallen to him. Since you are his wife, you are now the queen of Asgard," said the maid as she layed out gowns for Sigyn on the bed.

Sigyn couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was happy that Loki had finally gotten what he had wanted but her...a queen? She had only been a princess for three days and she was nervous about that. Now she was a queen? Sigyn couldn't take all this. There was too much happening at once.

"Come, my Lady, we must get you dressed." she said turning back to Sigyn.

Sigyn didn't respond at first because she was too busy thinking about all this insanity that was going on.

"My lady?"

Sigyn snapped back to reality,"Yes. Of course," said Sigyn. She let the the maid make her look pretty for her husband.****

Once the maid was done dressing Sigyn, she led her out of the room and down the stairs. Her ivory dress was the same satin material as her bridal gown. It had a low cut scoop neck and revealed a lot. It had lacey sleeves that were a little poofy as the top. There were strands of satin fabric hanging from the base of the poofy parts and dragging on the floor. Her hair was done with ringlets near the bottom with part of her hair up in the back. The maid gave her short earrings that had a gem at the ear and a pearl dangling from that gem.

She led her to where Odin was sleeping. Once the maid entered the room, she curtsied towards Frigga. She then stepped to the side and made way for Sigyn to pass throught the door. Sigyn saw Frigga get up from her husband's side and advance towards her. **  
**Frigga touched Sigyn's elbows and kissed her cheek very lightly. "You look beautiful, my darling; just as a queen should look." She then left Sigyn's side to go retrieve something.**  
****"**Frigga, I'm not ready for this," said Sigyn with panic in her voice.**  
**Frigga came back to her with a crown and placed it on her head. "Hush, my love. You are fit for this task. Some kings and queens care nothing for one another and only marry for political reasons. However, you and my son love each other very deeply. That will come as an advantage more than any amount of knowledge." Frigga held Sigyn's face in her hands and bent her forehead to rest on Sigyn's, "trust me," she whispered. She kissed her on the cheek one last time. "Now go be at your husband's side."**  
**Sigyn looked to her mother-in-law one last time before departing from the room.

The maid curtsied towards Frigga one last time before leaving to guide Sigyn to the throne room.****

Loki was in the throne room and heard the door opening. He turned to find the maid enter. The maid curtsied to Loki and then made way for Sigyn. The maid then left Sigyn and Loki alone.

Loki could not help but smile at his beautiful bride. He went to stand infront of her. Once he got to her, he gently slithered his arms around her and embraced her. He then pulled away. "You look so beautiful, my queen," he said very softly to her stroking a lock of her hair that was hanging over her shoulder. He then pulled away from her and extended his arm out to her. She took it and he led her up to her throne. He gently let her down into her throne and then sat at her side in his. He slouched in his throne and looked over at his wife who was sitting very straight in her throne. He saw the way her back curved and how her long golden curls fell like a waterfall down her back all the way down to her waist. It brought a smirk to his lips how attractive his wife was and how every man in Asgard probably lusted after her but they couldn't have her because she was all Loki's. It wasn't long until Sif and the warriors three made their way into the throne room. They looked like they had something urgent to say. Before they said anything though, Loki wanted Sigyn to leave. He held his hand out to her to guide her down the stairs.**  
**She took it and got up from her throne.**  
**Once they reached the door, he placed his hands on her waist and she placed her hands on his shoulders. "Let me handle this, love," he whispered to her.

"Okay," she smiled.

They kissed eachother quickly and Loki held the door open for her as she walked out.

She went and sat on a bench close to the door and thought about what she saw in her husband that morning. It scared her because he seemed so different. Almost like there was something dark inside of him. Could it be true that everyone was right? She couldn't believe that she actually kind of saw what people were talking about. He wasn't like that at all. How could he? He loved her too much for that. How could someone who loved someone so much be so evil. **  
**It wasn't long until Sif and the Warriors Three made their way out of the throne room. Sigyn stood up and as they passed her they bowed to her. When Sif rose back up, she gave Sigyn a look that said there was something wrong. Sigyn didn't go back into the throne room until they passed her. When she got back in there, Loki smirked at her, walked over to her, and slithered his arms around her just like before and touched forheads with her's.**  
****"**Is everything alright, my love?" she asked.**  
****"**Yes, darling, everything is alright. Don't you worry yourself now." He lightly touched her chin.

She gave him a weak smile and then looked down at the ground.

Loki looked upon her with curiosity in his eyes, "What troubles you, my love?"

She didn't want to tell him what was really bothering her. She wasn't ready to confront him yet. She didn't think she'd ever be ready. So she told him the subsided problem. **"**This is all happening so fast. We've only been married for three days and I was so scared about being a princess. I was getting use to it but now I'm the queen of Asgard. This is all very unexpecting. I don't think I shall make a very good queen." She looked down with despair written all over her face.**  
**He lifted her chin with his index finger. "You will make a wonderful queen. All you have to do is sit there by my side and look pretty. Let me worry about the rest. All you will ever have to do is enjoy the perks of being a queen." He then tightened his grip on her, possessively, and buried his face in her neck. "I love you so much, Sigyn," he whispered in her ear.

"And I love you," she whispered back to him. All of a sudden, she had that nauseas feeling that she had when she woke up for the first time that morning. She moaned a little in his ear.

Loki pulled away, "Are you alright, my love?" he said cupping her cheek.

She tried to ignore it, "Yes, dear, I'm fine."

Loki didn't quite believe her, "Okay," he said excepting it for the moment.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11**  
**

"How are you liking being a queen, my love?" asked Loki massaging his wife's knuckles as they sat in the throne room together.

"It's a little boring honestly," said Sigyn.

"Boring? Why so boring?" asked Loki smirking.

"Well what do you expect when all I'll ever do is enjoy the perks?"

"Believe me, darling, all the other stuff is boring."

"I am scared of the responsibilites...but I would feel awful if I didn't do anything but get waited on," said Sigyn seriously this time.

Loki leaned across and held the side of his wife's face in his hand, "Well then, if you really feel that way...I'll get you something big and scary to do," he said mischievously before placing an innocent kiss on her lips. He then sat back in his throne.

This was nice. Sigyn was having a good time with her husband goofing off. But then something hit her really hard on the inside. She was reminded of what she needed to talk to her husband about. She just wanted it all to go away and live in happiness. It did bring her comfort knowing that the situation wasn't unusual since every marriage has problems. However, the issue still needed to be talked about. "Loki?" she said very shyly.

Loki looked back to his wife, "Yes, love?"

"There's something we have to talk about," she said trying to sound confident.

"Actually, can we talk about it later? I have business in other realms that my father didn't finish."

Sigyn was proud of herself for bringing it up but relieved when Loki asked to talk about it later.

"Okay," she said smiling.

He placed his hand back on her cheek and kissed her deeply. "I'll be right back," he said before leaving the room.

Sif had been keeping a very close watch on Loki. When she found out about him going to the Bifrost, she knew that she had to follow him. She waited a little while after he left so that he wouldn't notice her following him. After some time had passed, she made her way to the Bifrost and met a very familiar face at the entrance.

"I have an understanding that you know what people are doing in other realms," said Sif.

"Then you have a good understanding of what exactly it is that I do," said Heimdallr standing there looking straight ahead of him with no emotion on his face as usual.

Sif looked around for a moment trying to find the right words to say. She felt that she needed to be careful what she said to him because Heimdallr tended to talk to people in riddles if they didn't say things a certain way. It was quite frustrating for her. She began to say something but was interrupted by the gaurdian.

"You wish to know what Loki is doing on Earth...don't you?" He asked slowly turning his head to look at her.

It scared her the fact that he could so easily tell what people were thinking. She was also scared at the thought of Loki being on Earth. _"What mess was he going to try to start there,"_ she thought to herself. "How did you..." she started to say but then got cut off.

"It's very hard to let things pass me," he interrupted.

"Okay well then lets hear it," she said confidently.

"Well, as of right now, he's with his brother. He's telling him that Odin is dead and Frigga no longer wants Thor back in Asgard," he said just as emotionless as usual.

Sif couldn't believe what she was hearing. How cruel of Loki.

"If you do not want to be seen, I suggest you hide."

"What?" whispered Sif not knowing what he was talking about.

"The king is coming back," said Heimdall.

Sif frantically looked around to find somewhere to hide. It would truly be the end of her if he found out she was following him.

"If you value him not discovering you, simply look behind you and you will find what will keep him from discovering you."

Sif looked behind herself to find a silky, golden, cloak laying on her ground. She ran to it and picked it up. "What will this do?" she asked a little harshly.

"Just put it on and you will see."

She put it on herself quickly not knowing how this could possibly hide her but at the same time knowing that it was her best bet of staying hidden. After she put the cloak on, she looked down at herself and found that she was invisible. She then looked up to see Loki walking towards Heimdallr.

"Set the Bifrost towards Jotenhiem," he demanded.

"Jotenhiem? Whatever would the reason be why you would need to go there?"

Loki had walked back to the portal but turned around at this question, "Just do your job and keep out of my business," Loki spat at Heimdallr.

Heimdallr pointed the Bifrost towards Jotenheim and Loki jumped in.

Sif took the cloak off and set it on the ground. "How did he not sense my presence?"

"Let's just say that even I have a few tricks up my sleeve," Heimdall looked behind him to look at Sif.

Sif saw that he was wearing a smirk on his face. This was very unusual seeing as how Heimdall never showed any kind of emotion of any sort. Sif pondered this for a moment longer and then snapped back to reality remembering the task at hand. She walked to stand beside him. "Is he doing anything yet?" she asked calmly.

"Actually...I have no idea what he is doing," he said slowly turning his head toward Sif.

"What?" she said confused.

"It seems that Loki has shrouded my vision so that I cannot hear or see anything he is doing or saying. It's almost as if he wants to keep something from me."

"That cannot be good. Are you sure you have no idea what he's doing?" asked Sif desperately.

Heimdallr looked ahead of him for another moment, "I'm sorry," he said and he actually sounded a little sad about the whole situation.

Sif paced frantically trying to think of what he could be doing in Jotenheim. Oh how much she hated him right now. He was truly an evil, sneaky, being who thought he could just get away with anything. Well, whatever it was, he wouldn't get away with it.

"I assume that you have figured that since I have no idea what he is saying or doing means that I have no idea when he will come back."

Sif stopped pacing and stood frozen for a second. She then ran for the cloak and hid under it. He did take some time in Jotenheim so she was under the cloak for a while before he came back. When he came back, he looked at Heimdallr, quizzically. "What troubles you, gatekeeper?" asked Loki a little condescending.

"I turned my gaze on you in Jotenheim but I could neither see you nor hear you. You were shrouded from me like the Frost Giants that had entered this realm," said Heimdallr sounding a little confused.

"Perhaps your senses have weakened after so many years of service," said Loki walking towards the gatekeeper.

"Or perhaps someone has found a way to hide that which he does not want me to see," said Heimdallr trapping Loki with his words.

"You weild great power, Heimdallr. Tell me. Did you fear Odin?" asked Loki.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because he is my king and I am sworn to obey him."

"He was your king. And now you are sworn to obey me, yes?"

Heimdallr wanted to be disloyal to Loki but he couldn't. It was in his nature to obey the king no matter who he was.. "Yes."

"Good. Then you'll open the Bifrost to no one!" shouted Loki to the gatekeeper as he walked out of the Bifrost.

Heimdallr watched him as he rode his horse back to the palace. Once he was out of eye sight, Heimdallr turned to Sif, "You can come out now."

Sif came out from under the cloak and threw it to the ground is utter frustration. Once it hit the gound, it disappeared seeing as how it served no purpose any longer. "He infuriates me," said Sif angrily.

"Not too loud for it is possible that he could still hear you," said Heimdallr.

Heimdallr saying this only made her even more frustrated. She didn't care if Loki heard her. She just wanted to get your hands around his neck and put him in his place. However, she tried to put aside those thoughts. No matter how wicked someone is, an honorable warrior should always do whats right.

Sif went and stood infront of Heimdallr. "Thank you so much for all your help," she said with a look of true gratitude on her face. She gave him a small smile before walking briskly back to the palace.

"You're welcome," said Heimdallr after she had walked quite a distance. He continued guarding the Bifrost hoping that Asgard would see happier days soon.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Later that night, Sigyn was sitting in the gardens waiting for Loki to come home. She wanted to go to bed but thought it would be right (and wanted to) wait for Loki. It was so hard being married to a king. Some women would probably leave their husbands for being away so much. But Sigyn could never leave Loki. She loved him far too much for that. She also thought that separation was good because it made them miss each other which she felt made their bond stronger.**  
**Sigyn felt a presence behind her. She turned to see her husband standing behind her looking down upon her. She got up from the bench and embraced him. She pulled away, "Hi," she said smiling.**  
****"**Hi," he smiled back to her.**  
****"**How did your business go?"**  
****"**Please don't ask me about that, darling. It's best that you get use to being a queen first. Then you can worry about that," he finished with a smile. "I would hate to see you under so much stress," he said stroking a lock of her hair.**  
****"**Okay," she said softly.**  
****"**What was it you wanted to to talk to me about earlier?" asked Loki with a look of curiosity.**  
**The fact that she needed to talk to him hit her on the inside of her chest very painfully after he mentioned it. She needed some excuse to not talk about it, "Oh, um, It's nothing. We don't have to talk about it now. I imagine you're very tired, dear."**  
**He stared deeply into her eyes, "I could never be too tired for you, my love," he said. He then placed a sweet kiss on her lips.**  
**The kiss was not as pleasant as it usually was considering what was previously discussed.**  
**Loki pulled away, "Sigyn, you're trembling. What's wrong?" he asked with a worried expression stroking her cheek.**  
****"**Oh nothing. I'm just tried," she smiled trying to hide her axiety.**  
****"**Alright then," said Loki before teleporting them back to their chambers. He didn't want his wife to walk more than she had to. So he had them teleport from the garden right to their bed.**  
**Sigyn smiled at how clever her husband was.

He leaned in to kiss her.**  
**She placed a hand vertically over his mouth to stop the kiss. She clutched her stomach because it was making her neaseus again. "I'm sorry, love, but...but...I'm gonna," she couldn't get the words out of her mouth because she felt something coming up from her throat.**  
**Loki frantically looked around the room for something to use but there was no time. He made an ample bowl appear infront of him and handed it to his wife.**  
**She grabbed it and threw up into it.**  
**Loki felt so helpless. Here was his wife sitting infront of him in pain and there was nothing he could do about it. It was probably the most cruel thing in the world for him.**  
**Sigyn sat there with the bowl up to her mouth waiting for more to come out but nothing was coming out.

"Is that it?" asked Loki.**  
**She waited a little longer but nothing came out. "Yes," she said breathlessly.**  
**Loki waved his hand and made the bowl disappear. He then gathered his wife in his arms. He rubbed her back trying to calm her and keep her from trembling. "Are you alright, my love," he asked sadly.**  
****"**Lately I've been feeling naseaus and this time I guess it really got to me. I'm sorry," she said into his chest.**  
****"**Whatever for?" asked Loki laughing a little. **  
****"**That's not exactly a very attractive site you know."**  
**Loki kissed the top of her head. "Every sight of you is attractive, my love," he said softly into the top of her head. "I'm the one who should be sorry," he said sadly.**  
****"**Why?" she asked confused.**  
****"**There was nothing I could do except watch you."**  
****"**You gave me a bowl."**  
****"**Yes but that will not stop it."

Sigyn felt bad that Loki was so worried about her. "Don't worry so much about me. I can take care of myself sometimes."**  
****"**I have to worry about you, Sigyn," he moaned.**  
****"**...why?" she asked very sofly.**  
****"**Sigyn, I love you so much that if anything ever happened to you...I can't even describe what that would do to me."**  
**She pulled away and saw that he was crying. She brushed away the tear that rolled down his cheek with her thumb. She started to lean towards him but then held herself back.**  
****"**What are you doing?" asked Loki a little disappointed. **  
**She smirked, "I don't think you want to kiss someone who had just thrown up," said Sigyn laughing at herself a little. **  
**He grabbed the back of her head and pulled her face towards his and kissed her ever so passionately. He pulled away, "I don't care what has just come out of your mouth or what is about to come out of your mouth. If I could only kiss you every moment of our lives, my lips would never leave yours."

She looked down to hide the blush that came to her face. Loki made her feel so special and she knew that she had the same effect on him.

"Forgive me. I did not mean to be too rough you seeing as how you are ill," he said sadly.**  
****"**Don't. I always want you to kiss me roughly no matter how sick I am. Your kisses are what make the pain go away," she said slowly caressing his cheek.

He kissed her again but this time it was slow and tender."Sigyn, my darling Sigyn," he moaned inbetween kisses. He pulled away completely this time, **"**Please rest tomorrow. Promise me that," he said pleadingly.**  
****"**Okay," she said very quietly while smiling.****

That night they layed in eachother's arms and slept. Unlike all the other nights in that room, they weren't alone. A scarred, blue, figure stood at the other end of their bed looking down upon them. The figure saw how intimately they held one another. The intimacy made it smirk.**  
**Sigyn opened her eyes and saw the figure. She closed her eyes and opened them again to see that there was no longer anyone there. She layed her head back down on her husband's bare chest excepting the fact that it was probably just her imagination.**  
**The figure was crouched under the balcony and smirked one last time before transforming into a larger size and jumping down to the ground.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13The next morning, Loki woke up and found Sigyn still asleep on his chest. He looked down upon her and caressed her cheek.

She moved around a little until she opened her eyes and looked up to see Loki staring down at her. She pushed herself at to his face and kissed him gently. She pulled away and smiled up at him.

"You remember what I told you yesterday?" asked Loki

"Yes," she said rolling her eyes a little.

"I'm worried about you. I don't want anything to happen to you. I feel that you need to rest," he said seriously.

"I understand." How could she say no to him?

"That's my girl." He kissed the top of her head and then got out of had passed. Sigyn had been napping and decided that it had been so long since she visited her father-in-law to see how he was doing. This automatically also meant visiting her mother-in-law. "How is he?" she asked very concerned.

"It's so hard to tell," said Frigga sadly while caressing his knuckles.

"Do you think he shall ever awake?"

"I believe he will. Though it will probably take a very long time."

Sigyn looked up at Frigga and noticed that a tear fell from her face. Sigyn was sitting on the oppostie side of the bed but moved to Frigga's side. She placed her arm around Frigga's shoulders. "It will turn out well. I'm sure he will awaken soon."

Frigga turned to her daughter-in-law and embraced her. She pulled away, "I've always wanted a daughter. I love my sons very dearly, but I always felt that there was something very special missing. Sigyn...I'm so gald it was you." She said this as she caressed Sigyn's cheek. She then placed a kiss on the top of her head. After she pulled away, she noticed something strange in Sigyn's eyes. "Are you arlight, my darling?"

"I haven't been feeling well lately," said Sigyn with an uncomfortable look on her face.

"Where, darling?"

"In here," she said placing her hand on the lower part of her stomach.

Frigga looked down placing a smile on her face.

"What is it?" asked Sigyn very confused.

"Come with me," said Frigga taking Sigyn's hand pulling her up from the floor.

"What about Odin?" asked Sigyn stopping Frigga from passing the threshold.

She smiled at her husband. "He'll be okay. He's always been a very strong, competant man. I think that's what made me fall so in love with him." Frigga then walked the rest of the way out the door with Sigyn hand in hand.

Sigyn and Frigga spent the rest of the day together. Sigyn needed to retire early because the neasea was starting to kick in again. As she walked to her room, the pain seemed to be getting worse and worse. She stumbled and moaned at times but knew that if she could just get there and lay in her bed, it would only start feeling better. She finally made it to her bed and layed down. She was wrong; the pain didn't subside. She rolled around hoping that if she could just lay a certain way that she would feel better. "Loki," she moaned, "I need you."

Heimdall stood on the bridge in his usual stance looking straight ahead with no emotion on his face holding his staff pressed to the ground. He saw Loki approaching and only felt anger rise up with himself. "Tell me, Loki, how did you lead the Jotuns into Asgard?" he asked after Loki stopped infront of him.

Loki loved the anger that he saw within Heimdall. "Do you think the Bifrost is the only way in and out of this realm? There are passages between realms to even you, with all your gifts, are blind," he said smugly.

Heimdall saw that something in Loki changed in that moment. He was no longer proud. He was bitter now. Like the look someone gets when there is someone in their way and they will do whatever they can to get that obstruction out of their way.

"But I have need of them no longer now that I am king. And I say, for your act of treason, you are relieved of your duties as a gatekeeper and are no longer citizen of Asgard," he said angrily.

"Then I need no longer obey you." Heimdall then drew his sword.

Loki responded by taking the Casket of Ancient Winters out from thin air. His skin turned blue and his eyes turned red as frost blew from out the teseract which froze the gatekeeper. After Heimdall was frozen, Loki made the Casket of Ancient Winters disappear just as easily as he made it appear.

From behind Heimdallr came three Frost Giants one of them being Laufey.

Loki smirked at the Frost Giants but then slowly let the smirk fall from his face. He turned his head to the side sensing something. "Loki," he heard. "I need you. Make the pain go away." It moaningly came to him. He wanted to be by her side and make the pain go away but he needed to do this one thing.

"Loki?" asked Laufey.

Loki closed his eyes.

Sigyn was laying on one spot of the bed this time still moaning. Her eyes snapped open as she heard a familiar voice in her head.

"Sleep now, my love," Loki softly said to her from his head.

She slowly closed her eyes, "Loki," she moaned before falling into a deep sleep.

"I'm so sorry, love" he said after opening his eyes.

"Loki?" asked Laufey angrily this time.

Loki looked back at the Frost Giants. "Welcome to Asgard." He then turned around and walked towards the palace.

The two other Frost Giants started to follow Loki but then turned around realizing that Laufey still wasn't following.

"You coming?" asked one of the Frost Giants.

Laufey knew exactly what Loki was thinking about and smirked before he followed him to the palace.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

****Sigyn slowly woke up to banging that was coming from outside of her chamber door. Once she was wide awake, everything went silent. She clutched her blanket and pushed herself further back to the wall behind the bed in anticipation. Then all of a sudden, a Frost Giant came rampaging through the door. She gasped.

When the Frost Giant saw Sigyn lying in her bed, he smirked.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" asked Sigyn trying to sound confident but was actually scared.

The Frost Giant slowly walked towards her bed. "You are far more beautiful in the light," he said menacingly.

"What do you mean?" asked Sigyn showing how scared she was at this point.

The Frost Giant climed onto the bed and sat infront of her.

Sigyn gathered her legs up to her chest to stay as far away from him as possible.

He leant his face very close to hers. She looked away and tried to remember why this Frost Giant seemed so familiar to her. It then occurred to her, "I saw you. You were the one who was here last night," said Sigyn. She stared at him for a moment longer, "You are...you are Laufey," she said very softly.

"In the flesh, my queen."

Sigyn stared at him for another moment as another thought came to her, "How did you get in here?"

"Your husband never told you of the secret ways in and out of Asgard?" asked Laufey in his usual condescending way.

"No...no he didn't." Sigyn's face changed as she realized that she had Laufey sitting in her bed and she had to be stern with him. "You must leave now before I send for someone."

"Don't be like that, little queen; I just wanted to give you a kiss."

"What?" she whispered.

"There's no reason why Loki gets to have all the fun with such a beautiful young girl." he said as he held her cheek in his hand and moved his face towards hers to kiss her.

She slapped him before he could get to her.

His faced made a complete 90 degree turn which gave her the oppurtunity to quickly move off the bed and run away. She wasn't fast enough. Anger rose within him and he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back onto the bed. He laid ontop of her putting his full weight on her, "You are a very unwise queen," he growled in her face before covering her mouth with his shoving his tounge in her mouth. She whimpered as he did this trying to pull herself away but it was impossible. He was pinning her down so hard she couldn't get away from him at all. He then took his face from her's and took it to her neck instead. He placed his hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming. He was mostly just sucking on her neck but at times he bit it instead. This caused her a lot of sharp pain and caused her to scream through his hand.

"Go ahead, call for him. Make him want to avenge you," he growled in her ear. He then oncovered her mouth and continued sucking on her neck. She felt that maybe this was the end for her. She felt that at any moment, every bone in her body would just snap from all the pressure of his weight ontop of her.

She just layed there under Laufey balling not knowing what to do. She wanted so much to call Loki but at the same time didin't want to give the King of the Frost Giants exactly what he wanted.

When Loki was in Jotenheim keeping his business from the gatekeeper, there was indeed a reason why he didn't want Heimdall to know what it was that he was doing. He told Laufey that he would let him and the Frost Giants into Asgard to kill Odin. However, there was more to Loki's plan that he didn't tell Laufey. As Laufey was killing Odin, his plan was to come in and save Odin by killing Laufey. The point of course was not to save Odin but it was to start the downfall of the Frost Giants which he knew would make Loki Odin's new favorite.

Loki waited patiently for the Frost Giants to enter Odin's chambers, but they weren't. In frustration, he entered the chambers to see what was going on. Everything was peaceful.

Frigga was startled by her son's entrance, "Is everything alright, Loki?" she asked very concerned.

Loki just stood there thinking deeply about the situation.

Frigga came and stood right infront of her son. "Loki?"

He then came out of his thoughts and looked at his mother. "Mother, be alert; Frost Giants have made it into the city."

"How?" she asked very frightened.

"I'm not sure. Please stay in here with father I shall be back to see to it that you are safe." He left the room in search of Laufey. He stopped dead because he sensed that Sigyn was in pain again except it wasn't the same kind of pain as before. It was more like the pain that terror comes from. Like someone was causing her excruciating physical pain at this very instant. "You monster!" you growled.

****As Sigyn laid under Laufey, she saw this glow in her corner of her eye. She turned to where the glow was coming from to see her husband finishing his teleport into the room, "Loki," she said very weakly and breathlessly.

When Loki saw Laufey doing such things to his wife, he was reminded of the moment all those years ago when Sigyn told Loki that Theoric stole her doll. He hadn't felt anger like the anger he felt now since that day. How dare anyone try to hurt his Sigyn. If they did, they would pay dearly for it. Without even thinking about it, Loki raised his staff and blasted Laufey off of Sigyn which blew him onto the balcony.

Loki went to the balcony and pushed Laufey over the railing. He then turned around to see his wife now sitting on the bed. Her knees were gathered up at her chest and she cried into her arms. He walked briskly to her, gathered her in his arms, and set her down on his lap.

Sigyn sat there with her tear-stained face buried into her husband's neck.

"Sigyn," said Loki trying to move his wife's face to look at him with his finger on her chin, "Sigyn, look at me." He finally got her to look at him. He rested his forehead on hers and held her cheek in his hand. "Did he hurt you?" he whispered. He then looked down at her neck and noticed that there was blood trinkling down it. He placed his hand on her neck and tried to remember back to when they were children. She use to show him her healing powers and try to teach him how to perform such magic. He tried to think back on this magic but was too scared to actually perform it because what if something went wrong?

She noticed that his hand loosened on her neck and so she gently took his wrist in her hand, "I trust you," she whispered to him.

He sat there for another moment thinking about what needed to be done and then just did it. He was successful. He then made sure she didn't have any other injuries.

After he made sure of that, he just sat there and held her. Her crying had subsided to a sob. He pulled her even closer to him, "It's alright now, darling. No one is going to hurt you now. I'm right here," he then leaned his face towards hers to kiss her tenderly hoping that would calm her. "Ssshhh," he whispered before closing the distance. He then pulled away and saw that it worked. "I'm so sorry, my love. I'm so sorry that happened. I promise it won't happen again."

"I know that you will always come for me," she said.

Loki kissed her again except this time it was to show her how much he truly meant what he said.

"Is he dead?" asked Sigyn after they pulled away.****

Laufey's fall wasn't that far. Sure he had a couple bruises, but that wouldn't stop him from doing what he came to do. He thought once more about what he had just done and how angry it made Loki. It brought Laufey pleasure. He then set his attention back on what was important.****

**"**I don't believe he is which without a doubt means that he's back in the palace trying to perform something else destructive...like killing father," said Loki his eyes going wide at the last thing he said. He then got up and dragged her along with him.**  
****"**Loki, you must stop him," said Sigyn paniced.**  
**He then turned back to her, "Stay here. I will double the gaurds to make sure that you are protected my love." He stared deeply into her eyes for a moment. "You are the most important thing that I want to be safe...my most treasured possession," he said the last part in a whisper.**  
**She kissed him to show him that she felt the same way, "Promise me that you will be careful."

He grabbed the back of her head and held if very close to his staring deeply into her eyes, "I promise." He then placed his lips on hers and kissed her very passionately. It felt like the kiss lasted for hours and it was okay if it did because it felt as if the whole world around them froze whenever they had a moment such as this one. Loki was the one who pulled away from her. "I will come back to let you know when it is safe. I love you." He then ran out the door. **  
**She stood there staring at the doorway. "And I love you."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Not too long afterwards, Sif came into Sigyn's chambers. "Are you alright, Sigyn? I heard so much commotion coming from here," she had a look of concern on her face.**  
****"**Laufey was here; he started to rape me," said Sigyn sitting on the bed.

Sif ran towards Sigyn sitting beside her placing her hands on Sigyn's elbows, "Are you alright?" she asked very worried.

"I'm okay," a smiled then graced her lips, "Loki saved me."**  
****"**Well at least he's good for something," said Sif looking bitter.**  
**Sigyn got up from the bed and stepped away. **"**How dare you speak of him in such a way! He's a good person capable of love! You don't know him as I do!"**  
**Sif got up from the bed. **"**He only acts that way to trick you. He only acts like he loves you to trick you into agreeing with him. He's been tricking people his whole life just to get what he wants. Open your eyes, Sigyn!" She truly hated slowly breaking Sigyn's heart like this. Someone had to get through to her though.**  
**Sigyn knew exactly what Sif was talking about. She did notice something different in Loki. But she didn't believe that he could never love her. She turned her back to Sif because she started crying.**  
****"**You haven't noticed, have you?" said Sif stepping closer to Sigyn. "Sigyn, do you realize what he's done? That day when we went to Loki to speak with him, he told you to leave because he didn't want you to see how evil he was."**  
****"**Stop it," said Sigyn quietly.

"We begged him to bring Thor back but he wouldn't have it."

"Stop it," she said at her normal speaking level now.

"He refused to bring Thor back!Sigyn, he tried to kill innocent people today!" she said raising her voice.**  
****"**Stop it!" she said louder.**  
****"**He told Thor that his mother didn't want him to come back and that Odin was dead!"**  
****"**STOP IT!" Shrieked Sigyn suddenly turning around. She couldn't take this any longer. She bolted out of the room to find Loki. No more running away from her problems. No more putting it off. She had to know the truth.

Sif turned to watch Sigyn leave the room.**  
**

The nausea kicked in again and Sigyn searched for Loki all over the palace trying to ignore the it. She stumbled every now and then but was determined to find her husband. She went to the throne room but didn't see him there. She then noticed a strong wind coming from the balcony. She stepped onto the balcony to see why the weather was behaving in such a way. She saw that there was a huge blue beam coming out of the Bifrost and assumed that that was probably where Loki was. She went straight to the rainbow bridge and ran across it trying to keep as center as possible for fear of falling off the edge. She eventually came close enough to where the Bifrost use to be to see that there was no longer a Bifrost and that the bridge was broken. She also saw Odin laying on the bridge holding Thor up. He was hanging over the edge. She ran to where they were and bent over close to Odin. She then looked over the edge to see that Thor was holding someone up over an abyss. It was Loki.

"Loki," she gasped staring deeply into the eyes of her husband.**  
**Loki looked up at his wife as a tear fell from his face. "Sigyn, I'm so sorry."**  
**From how he looked and at her and how he said what he said, she knew exactly what he was gonna do. "Loki, no," she said very softly.

"I love you," he said.

"No," she louder breathlessly.**  
**He then let go of Thor and fell into the abyss.**  
**She didn't say anything. She didn't even make a sound. She only looked at his falling body utterly shocked.

"NO!" shouted Thor.

Odin was also very heart broken to see someone who he always considered one of this own fall away from him. He then heaved Thor up back onto the bridge.

Thor looked over to see Sigyn sitting there on her knees with utter shock on her face looking like she was about to burst at any instant. He went over to her and embraced her.**  
**Right when he started to lift her to her feet, she started hitting him on the chest. "NO! NO! NO! LOKIIIII! COME BACK!" she shouted into his chest. Thor tightened his grip on her, picked her up one arm under her knees and the other around her shoulders, and carried her back to the palace as she continued hitting him. Eventually, she became worn out and just sat there in his arms crying into his chest.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16****

There was a grand feast in Asgard the following night. Everyone came out to celebrate the return of Thor and Odin's awakening. Thor was at the feast talking to everyone and just glad to be back. Everytime he did talk to someone, they would always put in "I'm sorry for your loss," to which Thor would always respond with sincere graditude. **  
**He looked around at all the people there and didn't see one particular person at all. He knew exactly where this person would be.****

Sigyn was in the throne room sitting on what use to be Loki's throne. She sat there playing with Loki's helmet which he left behind. It was one of the only things that she could hold close to her and have it actually feel like he was there infront her holding her in his arms. It was like a drug. Sometimes she wouldn't come out of her chambers and instead spent the whole day crying. Sometimes she had her mind of it and could be around people. But then she would see something that belonged to him. She would go and hold and smell it. It would smell just like him. She would then get upset again and go cry somewhere where no one would see her. Being in the garden was hard for that was one of the places where they shared some of their sweetest moments together. She didn't even sleep in her own bed sometimes. That also smelled of him. The worst was waking up in the morning when everything would come back to her. She did have to roll over and see him not there even when he was still on Asgard. But this time, she knew he wasn't coming back.**  
**She looked up right up from the helmet as she heard the door open. Thor pass through the threshold.

She looked back down at the helmet.

He walked up to her, "Sigyn, do you mind if I sit with you for a while."**  
**She looked up at him, "Not at all." She got up from the throne and sat on the steps so that he could sit directly next to her.**  
**He joined her. "I never had a chance to say this but," he paused for a second, "I truly am sorry for what happened."**  
**Her grasp on the helmet lessened as she started to quietly sob.

Thor reached over and took the helmet from her grasp and set it down beside him where she wouldn't have to look at it.He put his arms around her, "I am truly sorry, Sigyn," he whispered to her.

"So he really was evil, wasn't he?" she said through her sobs.

Thor sat there not knowing what to say, "I think he did have good in him."**  
**"People were always telling me that he evil. I didn't realize that he was full of such hate until later after we were married. I didn't want to believe it. I kept trying not to think about it. I do know that there was good in him. There was no doubt in my mind that he did love me. I hear it in the way he spoke to him. I could see it in his eyes right before he died."**  
**Thor placed a hand on her hand. "Sigyn...I wouldn't go that far."**  
****"**What do you mean?" she said looking back up at him stopping her tears.**  
****"**I don't...I don't think he's dead."**  
**Sigyn couldn't believe what she was hearing. "But you saw him fall...no one could've survived that." It hurt so much saying the last part.**  
****"**Yes but you must remember that he is a god. He is probably somewhere in another realm trying to get back here...to you, little Sigyn."**  
****"**Are you sure?" she whispered to him. **  
**His face got very close to hers. "I am certain."**  
****"**Do you think he will ever find a way?"**  
**Thor looked down infront of him, "I don't know. It's very hard...but it's not impossible." He said the last part looking back at her with a look of hope in his eyes.**  
**They both jumped and looked ahead as someone opened the door. "There are you, my Lady. There is someone here for you," said a Gaurd.

"_Who could possibly be here for me?"_ Sigyn thought to herself.She and Thor stood up. Before Sigyn went to see who her visitor was there was something else Thor wanted to say. "Remember that there is always hope, little Sigyn, and that nothing can break the strong bonds of love that you and my brother share.**  
**Sigyn wrapped her arms around Thor's neck, "Thank you." She pulled away and ran along to go see who her visitor was.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Sigyn was led to a waiting room where she found Frigga waiting with her guest. Once Sigyn entered the room, she looked to Frigga then to the guest whose back was turned to Sigyn. Her guest turned around to reveal that it was her own mother.**  
**Frigga was going to give Sigyn and her mother their privacy but had something she needed to say to Sigyn before she left, "I'm sorry, Sigyn. I know that you don't want to see her but I couldn't deny a mother the right to see her own child."**  
****"**It's okay, Frigga," said Sigyn smiling at her mother-in-law.**  
**Frigga placed a kiss on Sigyn's cheek. She started to leave but there was still more she needed to say before possibly never seeing Sigyn again. "Please know, Sigyn that there is always a place here for you." **  
**Sigyn placed a hand on Frigga's shoulder, "I couldn't have asked for a better mother, Frigga. You don't have to worry about me leaving. I will never leave this place. I have never felt so at home before I came here. Thank you for all that you have done for me...mother."**  
**It was so nice hearing such a wonderful young woman call Frigga that. She never thought it would happen. Frigga placed one more kiss on Sigyn's cheek and smiled at her before leaving.**  
**Sigyn watched the door as it closed and then turned back to face her mother. **  
**Her mother walked up to Sigyn slowly at first but then quickened her pace. Once she stood right infront of Sigyn, she slapped her cheek.**"**How could you do that to your poor mother, Sigyn." she said very sternly holding back tears.**  
**Sigyn kept her face turned but then intimidatingly turned it back to look at her mother. **"**I had to. I loved him and there was no possible way you were going to let me be with him," she said very sternly back. "Why are you here?"

"I had to see you. I have heard everything that has happened and have come to take you back. You made a horrible mistake but there is nothing to worry about. You can come back home and get your life back on track," she said very condescendingly trying to lead Sigyn out the door.

Sigyn pulled herself away from her mother. "No, mother, you're wrong. He loves me andyes I now realize that he did have issues. He had hatred, anger, and bitterness in his heart...but he did love me till the very end. I'm not going back with you; this is my home now. And there is a chance of his return." She stepped very close to her mother and dropped her voice down to almost a whisper. "And If he does...I need to and want to be here because I vowed to him that I would never leave him...that I would always love him...and that I would always be there for him."**  
**Tears rolled down her mother's face. "Sigyn..." She said very softly. She was heartbroken at he own daughter's defiance. Her face then turned back to anger. She wiped her tears away, "Fine..throw your future away." Her mother started to storm out of the room but stopped before she passed through and turned back to her daughter. "This is your last chance, Sigyn. Don't expect me to come back for you." She then turned back around and walked pass the threshold.**  
**Sigyn couldn't care less about what had just happened. How could she? Before she knew anyone from Asgard, she was so alone. Her whole family had only ever tried to control her. They thought they knew her but they really didn't. Now she had a new life. A new family. A family that treated her better than her biological family ever treated her. Asgard was her home now. That empty part of her that a family had to fill was filled by the people of Asgard.

When she walked out of the room, she saw Thor sitting waiting for her.

When he saw her walk out, he jumped up and walked over to her. "What happened? Are you alright?" he asked very anxious.

She placed her hands on his elbows to calm him, "I'm alright, Thor. I'm not leaving. There is nothing for me there anymore. There never was. Asgard is my home now," she said smiling up at him.

Thor stood there for a moment smiling down upon Sigyn taking in everything she had just said, "And we warmly welcome you, Sigyn."

"Thank you, Thor. Thank you for all that you have ever done."

Thor bent her head so that her forehead rested on his, "You can always depend on me...my little sister."

Her smile had subsided to a very soft one, "I know, brother."

Thor smiled at what she had just called him before speaking again."Other than everything that has happened, how are you? Mother told me that you have been quite ill lately."

"Is that all she told you?" she asked smiling.

"What more is there?" he asked curiously raising his eyebrows.

Sigyn had to think about how to say what she was going to say before she said it. She felt that it couldn't be said any old way but had to be said in such a way that emphasized the importance of it. "When I told your mother that I wasn't feeling well, she took me straight to see the doctor here," she looked down upon her stomach placing a hand on it. "The doctor told me..." She couldn't say the next part because her smile wouldn't let her open her mouth in the way it needed to.

Thor stared at her intently waiting for what she was going to say next. She looked back up at him and he knew exactly what she was going to say just from the look in her eyes.

She layed in bed that night wide awake. She thought about everything that had happened previously that very night. She could only smile knowing that even though the situation seemed hopeless, everything would be okay. Someday very soon, she would be in her husband's arms. For the rest of the night, the thought danced in her head that there was nothing that could tear her and Loki apart. No abyss could do it. No one could it. Not even armies of thousands could tear them apart. It didn't even matter how hard it was for Loki to come back to Asgard or for her to go to where he was. There was nothing that could extinguish the fire that their love ran on. For their bond of love...was truly unstoppable.

She placed her hand on her stomach and looked down upon it, "Father will be here for you soon, my darling. It's only a matter of time."****

The End


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note**

So that was the end of my first fanfiction ever uploaded to . I hope you all enjoyed it. I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed especially Yoshinator for all their enthusiastic support and pointyearsrule for their very kind constructive critisism.

I know that a lot of you really want me to write a sequel and I'm glad to tell you that I am in the process of writing one! It will be an Avengers fanfiction. So please add me to author alert if you really want to know when I upload the fanfiction and please read it. I hope it's even better than the last one.

Thanks again and you will be hearing from me again soon. ;-)


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note**

So you guys who put this story on alert probably got a slew of new emails saying that this story got a new chapter. I saw that I made a mistake in previous chapters of this story and was trying to fix it having no idea what I was doing. This resulted in me having to add a lot of new chapters. Again I apologize. For all of you who are currently reading this story, thanks so much and happy reading!


End file.
